battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Aliyon/July 14th, 2009 - BattleForge Patch
Summary *New PvE Map, Oracle *New 2v2 PvP Map, Koshan *New Waypoint system *Upgrade Level 3 released for Uncommon Cards *Balance adjustment, Wildfire ---- ;General * Level 3 upgrades are now available for uncommon cards * Waypoints are available now: **SHIFT + Goto Command: Scout - Units will RUN to the waypoints and don't care if there are enemies nearby or if they are being attacked. They will stop if they reach the last waypoint. **CTRL + Goto Command: Crusade - Units will RUN to the waypoints and will attack nearby enemies. If they are alive after the fight, they will continue running to the next waypoint. They will stop if they reach the last waypoint. **ALT + Goto Command: Patrol - Units will WALK back and forth all waypoints and will attack nearby enemies. If they are still alive after the fight, they will continue walking back and forth the created waypoints. **In all three cases up to 10 Waypoints can be created. The units will stop running / walking towards the next waypoint if they get another command. * 2vs2 PvP matchmaking now uses bracketing, matching teams of equal strength if available ;Player versus Player * New 2vs2 PvP map: Koshan released ;Player versus Environment * New one player PvE map: Oracle released * Siege of Hope - The Twilight Dragon attacks have been slightly adjusted in expert mode to allow more time to prepare. * Dwarven Riddle - In the Advanced difficulty setting, the bandit spawns build up more slowly and the Bandit Gunner squads have been removed from the smallest attack waves * Convoy - The Stonekin Warlord should now have his health managed properly, the expert mode should prove a little more challenging * Map: Soultree - Viridya's freeze spells should now trigger more reliably in expert mode ;Cards * Balancing adjustment to watch list card Wildfire: the spell has now a minimum distance of 15m that it definitely has to cover. It now deals 18 damage to structures and 72 to units (up to 144) on Upgrade 2. * Bug fix: Mindweaver: Units that are temporarily mind controlled by Mindweaver can no longer be sacrificed or turned into a bomb. * Bug fix: Promo Razorleaf: The damage value given on the card was not consistent with standard Razorleaf's damage value and thus has now been adjusted to 300 (instead of 700) because the two of them should be identical on Upgrade 2. Only affects the visible value and has no impact on performance! * Bug fix: Deepcoil Worm - The damage value given on the card was too high. Actually, the unit only deals 3150 damage and not 3450 (on Upgrade 2). The value on the card has been adjusted for all upgrade levels. This only affects the displayed value and has no impact on performance! * Bug fix: Silverwind Lancers: The unit is not knockback resistant! Incorrect information about this in its card description has been removed. Only affects the text and has no impact on performance! ;User Interface * Fixed world targeting spells (eruption, etc.) snapping to squads when hovering over an ingame healthbar. This avoids mistargeting of mentioned spells. ;Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug that prevented the respawn of mind controlled PvE units Category:Patches Category:Blog posts Category:News